The Dream
by mypoorzero
Summary: This is a new fan made episode. It involves Spock,Kirk, and a new Ensign -Keira. They go through a strange level of colony called Phi II on planet Tervanni. They must deliver a strange cargo -that Kirk and Spock are uneasy about. Let's hope for the best.
1. Chapter 1

_The overview of the U.S.S. Enterprise had changed to the bridge, and zoomed to Captain Kirk's fingers –which were rapidly jotting down notes onto the ship's log. _

"This is getting on my last nerve," growled Kirk pushing the ships log back into the Ensign Keira's hands.

"How many passes do we need to get past this check point!" exclaimed Kirk leaning his back into the chair.

"We have five more passes to go through before the on-board scanning." said Spock blinking back at Kirk –whose finger tapping was uneasy to look at.

"Fi-Five?!" coughed Kirk in disbelief. Kirk's own patience had drawn the line. His fingers curled around his chair's armrest with annoyance. A simple mission it was. As simple as it gets! The U.S.S. Enterprise was to transport a cargo of calming syrup to the colony of Phi II on the planet Tervanni for the needs of researching sleeping aids.

That was all that Kirk knew about his cargo. Directive would not specify the reason behind the syrup other than it was essential that Phi II was to receive the cargo as quickly as possible. Kirk knew his orders and he followed it thoroughly, but the countless passes and checkpoints had worn out his patience to a tiny string.

Sulu heaved as sigh as he restlessly pressed a crimson button, releasing Ensign Keira to Tervanni with the final two passes of the 5th and final checkpoint.

Kirk's face grew red with irritation. No longer could he take this madness. "Did I do something wrong to deserve this!" cried Kirk in his own mind. His thoughts were all clearly visible to the all-canny Spock –whose eyes had been following Kirk's annoying gestures, pouting, and long dragged moans and groans.

"AH!" " The Ensign passed through terminal three!" " Only two more terminals to go." exclaimed Spock with a robotic tone of glee passing through his lips. Spock's stare secretly peeked towards Kirk's expression.

"Nice try Spock." said Kirk giving Spock a smile.

"Content is very hard on manipulate." explained Spock with a stone cold expression on his face.

"Although the Ensign did pass terminal three." answered Spock reducing his idea of keep-Kirk-happy-plan.

"Right Spock, but tell me when she finishes the next two then I'll be happy." sighed Kirk.

_A long beep sounded through the bridge._

_Uhura immediately held her earpiece to her head._

"Captain." "The Ensign in ready to be received." "She has all the appropriate paper work to head through to the final on-board scanning!" replied the ever-present Uhura.

"Finally." sighed Kirk relieved that he no longer had to retrieve and receive passes.

"What's the Ensigns name Uhura?" asked Kirk swiveling his chair towards Uhura's direction.

Spock gave Uhura a raised eyebrow and a slight grin –meaning that Spock knew what was next.

Uhura's feminine intuition also sparked a keen smile from her cheeks. Her babe alert red flag flapped around wildly in the wind of Kirk's-macho-man skies.

"Uhura?" inquired Kirk slightly oblivious to Uhura and Spock's interchange of eye contact.

"Her name is Ensign Keira, Captain." smiled Uhura bashfully at Kirk.

Kirk's eyes were taken by surprise by Uhura's slightly uncomfortable gaze. His eyebrows burrowed a little as he switched his look from Uhura to Spock; a person less likely to glare at him in such a way.

"Spoc-" Kirk interrupted himself when he saw Spock raised pointed eyebrows and a slight grin peeking through his right cheek. Kirk immediately shook off their disturbing stares.

_The bridge doors slid open._

"Captain!" "The papers I have them in my hand!" giggle Ensign Keira waving a red disc in her fingers.

"Thank you Ensign." "You deserve an up in ranking for that mission." smiled Kirk receiving the red disc in his palm.

"For that Captain?" "Yo-Your to amusing Captain." Said Ensign Keira gliding her finger along Kirk's skin, and curling back up into her hand.

Surprised for that small and sudden contact of skin; Kirk couldn't resist but to smile back at her with those debonair eyes of his.

And with a final gaze Ensign Keira disappeared through those red sliding doors, leaving Kirk with his pleasuring, yet surprising gift.

(Thank you for reading this new Star Trek fan-fic of mine! I really do thank you and please review so that I could certainly improve and bask in the glory of my fans! [if I have any] THANK YOU!)


	2. The Mystery of Phi II

"Captain I think we should go through the scanning now." grunted Spock staring back at his panel.

"Right." replied Kirk snapping out of his fantasy, and handing Sulu the red disc.

"Put that disc into Phi II's ship-scanner system." "Get the data and give them to Lt. Uhura to analyze." spoke Kirk placing his elbow on his armrest.

"Finally!" laughed Sulu situating the red disc into the data sharer of the U.S.S. Enterprise, and with a press of a blue button

"Captain." 'I don't understand, why do we have to go through all these checkpoints and terminals for a small delivery of calming syrup?" asked Lt. Uhura tapping her sliver fingernails on the communications panel.

"I wish I could tell you Lt." "Unfortunately I didn't receive any instruction on the cargo like I usually would get with others." huffed Kirk glancing back at the visual screen.

We can't violate the rights that Phi II had set on us. We can't tell you anymore than you already know. The calming syrup is for the researchers on the colony for the purpose of aiding people with sleeping problems. That's it Kirk I can't say another word.

Those words echoed in Kirk's mind. His commanding officer wasn't aware of these continuous checkpoints and terminals. Trust. Yes, Kirk definitely trusted the Commanding Officer. He wouldn't do anything to endanger the lives on board the Enterprise, but why the big mystery?

These thoughts dug deep into his conscious mind. His eyes were fixed on the planet Tervanni below. The planet was swept with blue oceans, and the green patterns of plant life brought color to Tervanni, but something was not quite right. One small area was dead. No blue, no green, just desert red creeping across the whole area. Yet Kirk knew this was where colony Phi II was situated. Straight dabbed in the center of that red forsaken land.

"Captain." "Captain!" hollered Uhura squinting her brown eyes at Kirk.

"Sorry I was lost in thought." answered Kirk turning his full attention towards Uhura.

Spock gave an interesting stare at Jim. Such absentmindedness was unlike him.

"You're tired sir." "I see it on your face." sighed Uhura placing her earpiece down.

"It's all these missions Lt." "Other than that I'm fine." "Now go on Lt. What did you say." snapped Kirk with a sigh.

"Right we can deliver the syrup down now Captain." "The scanners had passed us." replied Uhura turning her view on her communications panel once again.

"Alright then send officer 2c and 4g down Uhura." stated Kirk rotating his chair around towards Navigation.

"Captain the head of the Colony specifically asked for you and whoever you want to bring." "But only with you." answered Uhura gliding her fingers across the multi-colored buttons.

Captain Kirk's chair spun around facing the Lt.

"Fine, do we have anyone familiar with Sleeping Aids?" asked Kirk standing up from his seat.

"We have a many Psychologists on board and, oh, a Sleep Therapist Major." "She wrote he doctorate on the patterns of Dreams, and she also conducts hobby research on sleeping habits."

"Great what's her name!" asked Kirk quite emotionally, a sleep major on board what are the odds?

Uhura's eyes scanned her information panel quickly and with a jolt she started chuckling underneath her breath.

"Uhura, the name." asked Spock oddly lifting his eyebrows high at Kirk.

"Her name is Ensign Keira!" laughed Uhura trying to control the burst of laughter from elevating to an annoying pitch.

"K-Keira?" smiled Kirk leaning his chest on the back of his chair.

"Well page Dr. McCoy down to the transporter room along with Ensign Keira."

"I'm heading down with Spock, tell Scotty to take over up here." uttered Kirk walking towards the red sliding doors, and with a gesture Spock joined Kirk as they both sped off to the transporter room.

"Captain." " I have something I want to clear up." stated Spock placing his hands behind his tall back.

"Yes Spock what is it?" smiled Kirk leaning his shoulder on the metal wall.

"These checkpoints and passes are for security reasons correct?" asserted Spock, his Vulcan eyes staring blankly ahead.

"Yes Spock." answered Kirk turning his hazel eyes to Spock's eyes.

"Why then Jim?" "What do all these terminals demand futile checks and balances?"

"There must be a reason." "Colony Phi II is a quiet researching operation." "Nothing more and nothing less." revealed Spock with a serious over tone. His eyes averted quickly to Kirk.

Kirk knew Spock was right. "I know Spock." "I've been thinking about this for sometime now." "And to be truthful I can't but sense that the calming syrup isn't the whole story." replied Kirk, his skin wrinkling slightly.

"Captain, the syrup we are carrying aren't in light does." "They have enough power to set the entire colony in a profuse dormancy." affirmed Spock his Vulcan eyes giving Kirk a sense of unraveling the story.

"The doses are dangerous in big quantity's." "And for whatever reason they have to protect their Colony, I must say, it's a perilous unknown mystery." And only Ensign Keira's knowledge of this could bring light to this obscurity." declared Spock his expression increasing in solemnity.

No longer could Kirk settle in this nameless insecurity. This wasn't a simple delivery of calming syrup, but an increasingly hazardous vagueness that could endanger the lives of all the members of the Enterprise. He knew this. He knew it very well, and without a single doubt in his mind he had to complete this mission. He had to find out the mystery of Phi II.


End file.
